


Nine times Flug realizes he's gay for Black Hat, and One time he wasn't ashamed of it.

by Tia_Maria



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5 thinks Black Hat is his father because of reasons, Alan I'm sorry, And it has rules, BH doesn't get current social rules, Black Hat doesn't know what that ENTAILS, Black Hat is completely oblivious to this fact, Caring without meaning, Comedy, Dark Magic, Demencia think it’s hilarious, Don't ban me from this fandom, Drinking, Flug can't take it, Funny, Grown-up innuendos, He needs a rest and a good fuck, I did it again, I still have lots of fanfics to upload, I'm changing Ten to Nine because apparently I can't fucking COUNT, Lots of conversation, M/M, Poor Flug, Prostate Massage - but not really, SO, Short Chapters, Sorry for those that are already reading as I updated, There is a LGBTQ Community of the Villain’s Society, Time-Jumping, Trying to keep the characters as original as possible, Wall-Slamming, Yet failing, flirt, flug is gay, small chapters, that also means he’s too unaware of his own words and doings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: Black Hat doesn’t understand the basics of humans relationships.Even worse when it is gay.
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 169





	1. THE RIDE

Flug likes to kiss _dudes_. He prefers muscle men on top of him rather than soft curvy women. 

Not that it _ever_ mattered.

He’s still the best mad scientist out there.

Clients would naturally come to him because he was a great professional. He made his name waaaay before people knew about his preferences. Actually, for a looong time, just a few _did_ know about it. And these few spread to some other guys that seemed to _like_ the information about a twink mad scientist available for one-night-stands on the villains' network. So Flug wasn't stupid, he could tell when a villain was trying to get a discount on his merchandise or was trying to invite him to lay down on a surface so they could fuck him senseless.

However, old _non-humans_ are hard to _get_ \- most of the time. He can't fully understand their approach. 

It's unclear which is their _aim_.

He had a few nights with older men, and he could confess that they were all much better than the younger ones. But when the old dudes were non-humans… he never could distinguish rather they were flirting with him or not.

They all just have this… weird stoic way of speaking.

So, the first time he met Black Hat outside of big conferences and expositions - he was completely taken by surprise.

The shining vintage black Bentley stopped in front of him while he was finishing a cigarette outside the expo center, and the window rolled down - showing a dark-skinned creature with sharp teeth and strong perfume.

Black Hat was a **big** name in the network. 

Flug would be _honored_ to sleep with such a monster - especially because "good-jobs" tend to comes with a handful of contacts when necessary (and contacts are literally _power_ in this field).

"So? are you _deaf_ ?" The eldritch asked, arching an eyebrow. "Do you, or do you _not_ want a ride? I'm heading to the airport." He was lighting a cigarette while waiting for Flug to reply.

The doctor had other plans for that evening. Two other villains were already texting him inviting for different but also very similar kinda dates.

But Black Hat inviting him for “a ride” wasn't something he could _deny_ , could he?

"Arh…"

He looked back at the parking lot and saw his particular airplane landed not far away in the back, near Tormenta's big MonsterTruck and Holokaul's old flying machine.

Then, he stared back at Black Hat's face, and saw the non-human villain smoking lazily from his cigarette.

" **_Yes_ **, my lord. Thank you so much." He replied. Smiling teasingly.

He wouldn't lose an opportunity like that.

There were almost ten minutes without conversation when Flug realized Black Hat was probably _really_ going to the **_airport_ **.

"Which hotel are you staying in?" Flug asked, trying to decipher if the path of the road. was actually to one of the hotels _near_ the airport.

Black Hat's hand was outside of the window so he wouldn't get ashes in his expensive car. He had started another cigarette in the meanwhile.

"Jordânia's Resort." He replied. (Which the doctor realized it was _nowhere_ near the airport.) Looking at Flug from the corner of his eyes he asked back. "And you?"

"I didn't book a room, I've settled up a bed on my plane." He shrugged, embarrassed.

Seems nice. To stay in a resort like that. 

"Hmm" Black Hat mumbled, curious. "I thought they'd get you a free booking too, since you were the best scientist in the event."

Flug… was _not_ expecting such a compliment.

He looked at Black Hat and blushed.

"Oh… T- Thank you, sir." He politely thanked. Face getting hot.

One thing was to get a compliment when he was showing the clients his inventions or when he was on his knees blowing someone. Actually _listening_ to one of the highest villains compliment him was _completely_ out of the ordinary.

"It was just a statement, doctor." Black Hat replied, "I'm certainly not praising you."

And theeeeere goes the good feeling. Although Flug honestly couldn't see the difference of what Black Hat's called 'statement' and what _he_ calls 'compliment'.

"I'm still glad to hear that either way, lord Black Hat, sir." Flug said. "Thanks."

The eldritch only sent him a stare from the corners of his eyes and nod.

Once they reached the airport, the Bentley was parked and Black Hat never got in contact with him again - Then his airplane hit his mansion when escaping from some hero and he was doomed to work until he could pay three times the bill.


	2. THE ICECREAM MACHINE

Baroquin Atrocity is a mad villain that specialized himself in freezing weapons. His name didn’t really match that much his psych nor did his clothes and all - but neither of that really mattered when someone was interested in buying a weapon from BHO.

The main problem here was that Baroquin, a modified half-mecha human, lost part of his brain capacity a long time ago when he was still curing of degenerative disease and consequently is hugely and absolutely dumb.

A big ass stupid and imbecile  _ fool _ .

Not only he managed to get himself killed while trying to fight against a particular insistent hero that broke and entered his domain, but the villain also had a genuinely bad lucky of imprisoning both Dr. Flug and Black Hat inside his freezing machine before getting killed.

Which wouldn’t be a problem if he hadn’t turned it on with a serial key password that he was the only one that actually had a copy of. Oh, which also wasn’t the _ only _ problem since the freezing machine was built to prison a being with teleport abilities.

So, amidst a fight that wasn’t theirs (since they were just passing by to pick up the money), Black Hat and Dr. Flug got stuck inside a big freezing machine disguised as an Ice-Cream one, with no chance of leaving thought Black Hat’s magic.

“ _ **Gurh**_ , I hate dumb people.” Dr. Flug groaned kneeling on the floor to try to unscrew the small access to the electric commands from inside.

“ _ Indeed _ .” The eldritch demon groaned as well, resting his back on the wall of the small confined place. “How long can you free us?”

“I did build this quite difficult to access from the inside, since it’s a freaking freezing machine and who would  _ think _ it could backfire, right?”

“ _ How long _ , doctor?” The villain asked again, ignoring the monolog.

“Twenty minutes or so, boss. I have no equipment with me.”

“So?” He arched an eyebrow, Flug looked up at him for a second, confused. “Start already!” He shouted.

“Y-yessir!!”

The machine wasn’t too big, it was spacious enough for two, maybe three people in uncomfortableness, so, the time it needed to freeze anyone inside was really short.

Not even 6 minutes later and Flug’s fingers were already hard and slow. He cursed under his heavy breath and tried warming them under his armpit for a bit. His feet and legs were completely gelid since the density of the cold air tends to drop at the floor first and he was kneeling.

He was sneezing and shivering when Black Hat looked down and saw the doctor’s state.

The eldritch forgot for a second that Dr. Flug was human - so he couldn’t cope with freezing temperatures in normal clothes.

“Are you close to free us?”

“a-a-al-almost” His chin trembled and his teeth made sounds of chattering slightly while talking. “t-t-the-theree”

The probability of the doctor dying of Hipotermia before concluding their freedom was very much likely to happen - given the temperature dropping quickly inside there.

Frowning, Black Hat sighed and took his coat and shirt off.

With his chest completely naked and bared, he kneeled behind Flug’s back hugging his middle. Resting his head and chin on his employee’s shoulder.

Flug shouted in surprise with the sudden wrap of strong arms around him and the action of being hugged by no one other them the eldritch monster himself. He blushed and opened his mouth to question his boss - to be sure he wasn’t about to be eaten so Black Hat could survive better in there - but just as suddenly he felt his back warming and heat emanating from the demon’s naked skin close to his.

“Finish it before dying, will you?”

“A-ah-y-yes sir!” He replied, the blush on his cheeks not at all fading. “t-thank you, sir.”

Flug did free them from there not long after that.

In the mansion, later, Flug realized that regarding any weird and interesting experience, he found out that Black Hat could be a really potent oven when he wants to be.  But one thing was still unclear...

Didn't he feel uncomfortable embracing another man that firmly?


	3. THE HALF-JOY BRIDGE

It was Thursday, and BHO was having a lazy day.

Black Hat himself was just chilling and not working - which was pretty difficult, since both the boss and the doctor were quite workaholics - Demencia was out with 5.0.5. playing in the park or somewhere else similar. So Flug, after checking the e-mail and running some minor necessary procedures, decided to go to a new Coffee shop to try on a few brands they were selling.

He left the manor without telling anyone, and walked down the street by foot - he was wearing nothing too alarming, just some jeans and a comfortable t-shirt as usual. The Coffee Shop was near a pretty popular garden with a lake and a bridge that some couples used to go to.

So, after tasting a few small cups of different coffees while playing a few MMORPGs on his cellphone, the doctor ordered a cold Capuccino with hazels, paid his bill and went to visit the park.

As he walked over the bridge, he stared at a dozens of colorful padlocks beautifying it - each one telling a different romantic story. Some of them had names and some have just hearts and dates.

Flug sipped at his drink rueing over how disastrous was his personal life. Especially his sexual one.

He should go out more and meet new people.

But before he could come up with any different pass-time ideas to enjoy his free day - his phone rang.

Looking surprised at it, he was even more thrilled to see it was his boss calling.

“Yes, sir?” He greets the eldritch over the telephone.

“Did you left the manor?” His harsh voice asked, a tidy angered.

“... I… I did.” Flug replied, worried. Should he not have left? What happened? Everything seemed to be perfectly fine before he decided to go out. “Something wrong, sir?” He asked. “I-I’m just taking a walk.”

The telephone went silent after that, with a characteristic serene, quiet and disturbing  _ whistle _ . A dark black mist shaped like a waterfall started to pour down from Flug’s phone, pooling under his feet with the doctor’s own shadow. And, from it, soon, Black Hat appeared out of the blue emerging from inside.

Flug widened his eyes, surprised.

“Jefe?!”

The eldritch groaned, making appear a bracelet on his palms. He opened both ends and chained them around Flug’s slim wrist, making a loud noise them locking them.

The doctor, glanced at where they were. The bridge. Full of romantic items all chained and locked up around both of them. He blushed deeply without even realizing it.

“Stop thinking Demencia is the only one that needs to be tracked down if necessary.” He said in a low, dangerous voice. “You built this for a purpose, idiot.”

Oh, right. 

His  _ tracker _ .

“Don’t ever disappear without telling me again.” He threatened, with a clawed finger raised to meet Flug’s widened eyes. And just like nothing happened, he disappeared again. Like dust being blown by a weak wind - a thin dark cloud melting into the ground to cease existing.

Black Hat left Flug on the top of the bridge with his tracker bracelet bipping his location to the main computer of the manor and a beating heart making ‘ _ tumtum _ ’ sounds on the doctor’s chest.

Flug decided that going to a bar on his next day off was a really  **_needed_ ** idea.


	4. THE SMELL

“ \--and finally, but not least, the  **_power source_ ** .” The doctor raised a medium-size motor on his hands, turning it so he could show the outside details. “- you can fuel it with hydrous ethanol, which end up being cheaper than the previous model.” He finishes the explanation, putting the prototype back on the desk. “I personally think it’s a much better version than the last one.”

All of the three clients hummed, delightfull at the news. They were the first villains to be invited for the pre-release of that new invention - a thing that hardly ever occurs.

So, it was good shit.

Black Hat was somewhere besides Flug, analyzing his explanation like the other clients. His gaze, over the scientist, was slightly different - like he was questioning himself about something, but he also wanted to be the one to figure it out alone.

Dr. Flug would never comment on it, he knew for years of experience that it would be better to ignore.

“How long does it take to charge it?” One client asked.

Flug gave him the manual and replied.

“35 seconds, if you use the portable concentrated hydrous ethanol fuel we sell here at BHO. If not, about 17 minutes.”

The first client, hummed, satisfied.

“How long does it take for it to need maintenance.” Another one asked.

Flug gave him the manual and replied.

“If well used and handled - about 6 months. You can read about it on page 28.”

The second client, hummed, satisfied, taking the thick manual on hands and searching for the page.

“How powerful can it be?” The last one asked, curious.

Flug liked the question, then, gesturing, he replied.

“At full-power, it reaches Rank A of power. That is…” The scientist put a finger on his mouth to think for a second, then, he smiled and replied. “about Sunblast’s level of eye-laser.”

The three clients clapped their hands, very impressed.

“How long did it take for you to make it?” Asked the third client again.

Flug scratched at his neck, embarrassed.

“I built it in 2 weeks, but I did a lot of side work in between- so, I-I guess It’s possible to make it in 6 days if I don’t get off track...”

“I bet you have  _ great _ handicraft skills.”

The first and second clients shared a knowing look.

The third villain was tall, and Flug always had a thing for that.

“... Actually, I _ do _ .” He replied, low. Eyelids closing half away.

The third client hummed, grinning at the obvious outcome of his subtle flirt.

It wasn’t the first time a client would hit on him. There’s a lot of villain out there that has a huge thing for slim and lanky mad scientists. The first and the second client just started to flip on their manuals while pretending nothing was happening.

“Say, does dinner sounds like a good weekend plan for great scientists like yourself?"

Flug's eyes remained half-closed while replying. Propping his hip into the counter and leaning a bit.

"It  _ does _ ."

"So? How about saturd--" Halfway through the beginning of an arrangement. Black Hat interrupted their conversation.

" **_Lemon-Grass!_ ** " He shouted, finger raised in the air.

Flug and all the three clients stared surprised at him.

"I finally found it!" He explained, staring at Flug and barely paying any mind to the other three. "This bloody soap  _ smell- _ I told you I'd recognize it eventually."

Flug was literally speechless. Black Hat just confessed he had been trying to remember his personal soap essence solely by  _ fair _ . By his own nose skills.

For over  **_four weeks_ ** .

What--

"Guh! At _last_! Now you can **_stop_** using this fragrance.” He pointed at Flug’s face. “And I highly _recommend_ it - doesn't match your natural essence at _all_."

**_What--_ **

"I'd suggest Lemon-balm, personally. It has a much nicer aroma and would contrast you better." He concluded, taking back a few steps. 

Non-challengy. 

Which didn't change Flug's complete astonished state. His face was high degrees above the average of normal temperature, It was also very  _ very red _ .

All the three clients were silent as well, but they were just staring at both the scientist and the supervillain. They could notice when Black Hat was completely off the subject, back to explaining the gadgets that would come with the weapon if purchased, while the scientist was yet completely out of it.

"Alright, let's talk payment on my office, shall we?" Then he called all the clients to leave and follow him, all while explaining out how they could arrange the methods of payment, compensation and warning about breaking the contract terms.

They all seemed to be following the supervillain, but the third client turned around and saw Flug’s hands pressed hard against his face in embarrassment. His body half-bowing. He seemed in intern conflict.

"...” The other villain, almost decided to call for his attention, to try asking him out again - but the second and the first villain pulled at his sleeve to prevent him. 

The first and the second smiled sympathetic at him, almost laughing at the third's loss and deceived face - it was too obvious that Flug wasn't paying attention to anything else anymore.

No lesser villain could compete with Black Hat on that scientist’s heart.


	5. THE DATE

The doctor got a date! 

A real one! 

Not his usual fake attempts of dates, that's just some weird gay villain trying to get inside his pants. He was seriously invited to go to a nice restaurant, to drink expensive wine and to eat some really fancy meal!

He was in such bliss that he forgot to take his medical pills before leaving.

Once he reached the restaurant his date was already there, all fancy dressed and ordering a nice brand of wine that Flug only knew because he gifted Black Hat one bottle on the previous Christmas celebration.

He had met that villain at a party all BHO crew were invited to. A few of Flug’s comrades of the gay group community on the villain society presented him as being someone new to this specific subject and preference - They talked a bit and this guy said he was really allured by Flug’s brilliant mind, and that he wanted to try investing on a slow relationship with someone that has patience with teaching him.

And Flug was totally aboard with that!

So he was ecstatic that he was in a truly real date!!

In such joy that he… forgot to take his medicine.

_ Damn fucking idiot _ .

“Are you alright?” The date asked. He was a gentleman. He uses a white mask with dark details around his eyes, but yet, he was quite expressive given by his voice, which was really deep and clean - Flug blushed, realizing how he fell quickly for that.

“I-I’m fine, really! Sorry, It’s j-just that I forgot to take my meds, so I’m having a b-bit of a withdrawn.” He confessed. He honestly didn’t want to have a relationship based on anything but comfort and honesty, so there’s nothing he shouldn’t say, right?

Probably no.

His hands were shaking.

“Do you want me to call someone for you?” The date asked, still pretty worried.

“N-no, please!” The doctor almost shouted, his face going red with the sudden unnecessary outburst. “I-I’m okay. I want to be here.” Flug smiled, putting his hand over his date’s one, and reaching his glass to sip on his wine.

The date smiled back and held into his hand.

“Me too.” He replied, continuing their conversation.

Not for long after that, Flug started to hyperventilate a bit - the beginning of a Panic Attack that happens whenever he persists in going for long hours without his pills. The date noticed something was wrong but didn’t really know what to do. 

Right at the moment Flug’s eyes started to fill with water and he started to hyperventilate for real, Black Hat appeared out of the blue beside their table. He sent a disapproving stare at his employee, reached for a glass of water over a waitress’ tray passing by and put them in front of Flug together with the orange bottle of his medicinal pills.

Before the doctor could say anything, Black Hat pressed a hand on the table, making it tremble a bit. His eyes were a little red in rage, which make the effect he wanted since Flug quickly opened the bottle and took a pill under such an intense stare.

“Stop forgetting such important things, _**imbecile**_.”

And after insulting his employee, Black Hat turned around and left the place - leaving a pretty red and embarrassed doctor with his even more frightened date and a few chuckling clients nearby.


	6. THE MOURNING

“Are you  _ crying _ , Doctor Flug?”

The human scientist looked up at his boss, in surprise. He didn't hear the demon approach. 

Black Hat arched an eyebrow while staring down at him sitting on a chair in front of the window in his lab, whimpering noiselessly. Flug scrubbed at his eyes from under his paper bag before replying.

“... Yes, sir.”

Black Hat frowned at him, half-closing his eyes.

“ _ Why _ ?”

Flug let out an unhumorous laugh.

“Because I’m  _ sad _ , sir.” He answered, almost riled up. “It’s something  _ human _ .”

Black Hat inclined his head to his right, in doubt.

“You never cried just because you were sad before.” He said the truth, trying to drag the real reason out of his employee.

He could see his work all half-done over his bench, and that couldn’t stay the way it is. Flug always does the worst kind of products when he’s completely out of it - So, if it is something ridiculous, he might try convincing him to go back to work without a fight or blackmail.

“I guess I got to my limit.” The scientist's voice was low, and his eyes had a matte glow.

There were dark circles under his eyes that even over the mask people could _see_.

“And what **took** you to your limit, Doctor?” He asked, arching one of his eyebrows (antennas?) while most of his face was being shadowed by the brim of his top hat.

Flug stares up at his boss, suspiciously. He knew Black Hat was just bothered that he wasn’t working his butt off - but he wanted a _break_ okay? He had just broken off with a guy he honestly thought he’d have a serious relationship with! They had been dating for a while now and things were going smoothly well for two mad villains - his romantic life was a **failure**.

“A  _ breakup _ , sir.” He groaned, in misery. “I’m mourning over a relationship I thought I would be having with a person I was in love with, and know it’s  _ over _ .”

Black Hat hummed, thoughtful.

“Did he hurt you?”

“Emotionally… yeah.” Flug agreed.

“Did you hurt them back?”

“... Physically, yeah.”

Black Hat laughed, rolling his eyes.

“So? I don’t see the problem here.”

Flug sighed, looking at his boss with honest sad eyes.

“I--” He began, holding some tears in. “I guess I’m shocked that I got hurt first.”

Black Hat played a bit with his fancy walking stick, thinking.

“Well, I understand that it all may not be an enjoyable situation--” He replied. “But you should take that as a lesson to always be the one to hurt  _ them _ first.”

The doctor blinked, unamazed.

“... Thank you, Sir.” He said low, thinking on a good enough reply for the eldritch to leave him alone. “I’ll be back to work shortly, I think I just need to sober up from the depression first.”

Black Hat’s eyes widened a bit as an idea popped up.

“How about a walk?”

Flug made a sound of who didn’t really understand the offer.

“I’ve promised to meet an old acquaintance of mine near Beyond’s acid lake this week for condolences, anyway.” He added, waving a hand around.

The doctor arched an eyebrow but didn’t deny. He could use the opportunity to take his mind off his ex-relationship for a while. And who in their sain consciousness would deny Black Hat’s invitation for anything, really?

So, about 4 hours later, they were finally back. 

“ **Wow** ,” Flug said in awe after they both arrived in the manor through Black Hat’s portal. “I should have seen it coming!” He greets in such amazement. “Poor woman, though - I thought it wasn’t common to sacrifice virgins nowadays.” He added, offhanded.

The villain inclined his head a bit and hummed, offering an explanation for that.

“It isn’t, but  **Ðθ℘e** is old-fashioned. She gets high on these shit.” The demon said while adjusting his vests and cleaning the remaining reddish sand stuck on his fancy shoes. “A lot of old demons like one sacrifice or another to mood them up once in a while.”

Flug nodded as if he could comprehend that. But it would never happen, really.

“I never thought the acid lake was actually non-acid.” He changed the subject, sitting on a chair nearby and cleaning the reddish sand from his sneakers as well.

There were a few creatures swimming in that lake like it was a summer weekend, so Flug was curious about that too.

“Oh, it **_is_ ** ” Black Hat corrected him, grinning. Making Flug frown, confused. “But just for about three months of the year.”

So the doctor nodded, understanding. Yet, still quite curious, he decided to ask.

“Which months?”

“That’s the  _ marvelous _ part,” The villain laughed, making small gestures with his hands while talking. “We never know, because it’s always  _ changing _ .” his grin widened.

“... Wow.” The doctor replied with shiverings running down his spine, but yet, in amusement. “ _Scary_.”

“But it did the trick,” The eldritch raised a clawed finger in the air, picking Flug’s attention. “you stopped mourning.” He smiled.

Which was pretty difficult to see happening without anything dangerous or monetary involved.

The scientist blinked and blushed.

“... yeah.” He whispered in reply. “... you are right.”

Then, Black Hat walked out of the lab, demanding nothing more than what Flug should have expected.

“You can go back to your job now, doctor.” his harsh common voice said behind him. “And I hope you make up for these hours spent on this date, with nothing less than overtime work, am I clear?”

It wasn’t as upsetting as it should have been, though. He had a lot of fun and he avenged his romantic depression on the edge of a cursing-well, wishing for more than just one malediction upon his ex-boyfriend.

Black Hat even gave him some really hideous ideas that he also enjoyed.

That was indeed a fun date and he didn’t regret having it.

“... _Yes_ , Jefe.”


	7. THE SOFA

Flug didn’t remember how he end up there, and how he _slept_ , but when he woke up, he was on the sofa, and - for some unthinkable reason he couldn’t come up with - the scientist was laying on top of Black Hat’s chest. With the aforementioned villain also waking up from napping, with half of his body under a pretty red and embarrassed scientist.

And the _**worst**_ of this all? 

That mysterious and curios nap had been one of the _best naps of his entire life_.

He couldn’t stop the blush from invading his face and shame from making him _**squeal**_ like a freaking _girl_.

“W-WHAT HAPPENED?!”

The doctor shouted, hands holding him up above the villain’s body so he could also see his face.

Black Hat seemed riled up a bit with Flug’s sudden high voice.

“Shut up,” He cursed his employee, that volume was completely unnecessary, they were barely a few centimeters apart, he could hear him perfectly. “you fainted because of exhaustion as usual, what else?”

“B-but--” His voice trembled. “Why are we--?!” He tried asking without finding the exactly words for it.

Thankfully, Black Hat understood his minor panic attack.

“So what?” He started, frowning, annoyed that Flug was having such a ridiculous reaction. “You looked comfy and I end up sleeping too.” He replied. “It was a great nap, actually. Haven’t had those in a long time.” He added.

Flug’s still red face and widened eyes weren’t believing the scene they were in and the words his ear had just listened to.

Black Hat was still staring at him, as the completely _ignorant_ he was regarding anything human-related.

The doctor blinked, _unbelieving_. The eldritch arched an eyebrow, still very _confused_.

Completely  **_unaware_ ** .

“We actually _should_ do that again.” He pointed it up since Flug would never do that.

“Oh my god, **no**.” The scientist shouted again, throwing himself away from the demon and running as fast as he could from the living room, face too red to even be considered _normal_.

Black Hat’s attitude towards him was starting to reach Flug’s **limit**. _Really_.

Did he forgot he’s gay or what?!

So, ignoring his flushed cheeks and strongly beating heart, he bypassed what happened - he kept his routine and kept BHO running like nothing happened, because for Black Hat that was the truth. Nothing had happened. Because he doesn’t see anything _wrong_ in two guys embracing each other on a sofa while napping. So that’s what Flug should do too. Pretend that nothing weird occurred.

And he nailed it - ignoring it for  _ months _ .

Except for one random Sunday when Flug was walking through the corridors of the mansion typing on his tablet trying to locate Demencia for her scheduled bath, that he unintentionally eavesdropped on a casual chit-chat Black Hat was having with a fellow villain on his office.

“Wait _wait_ **_wait_** \--” He heard the double-echoed voice of the other demon ask in total surprise and indignity. “You two  _ slept _ together?”

“Hm, once, yeah.” The eldritch replied, sipping on his tea, shrugging. “On the sofa.”

Flug’s eyes twitched and his hands almost dropped the tablet on the floor.

“Oh,  _ really _ ?” The fellow villain asked grinning, but still in much disbelief.

Apparently, he knew way more about humans than Black Hat did.

“Yes, the furniture is really comfortable actually.” He assured, mildly suspicious about the other villain's reaction to it but enjoying the casual conversation either way. “I felt great after.”

Flug’s knees reached the ground together with his tablet and his absolute **_embarrassment_**.

“ _ Ohmyfuckin **god** sir **no** _ \--”


	8. THE TOAST

There was a New Year's Eve party happening in the mansion. And as any fancy party, there are etiquettes that need to be followed. 

Flug is an expert regarding those kinds of etiquettes. He has been planning and throwing fancy parties in the mansion since forever.

But not everyone is familiar with every etiquette, for example, one pretty popular etiquette is for all the minor Villains toast the glass of those in a higher rank while voicing out for what they are wishing in the upcoming year - and then, a few of the villains can reciprocate if they want. But the wine served for that purpose needs to be a dry red wine type. And the glass has to be almost full for them to toast, or it is signal of disrespect and disdain.

This, in particular, is pretty well known by almost _every_ villain.

But what just a _few_ villains know is that the LGBTQ community of the Villain’s Society also has created a specific etiquette for these kinds of parties, and for gay people to spot each other in the room. If someone is drinking a soft or sweet rosé wine, is because they are gay, and they are single. If they are drinking just a soft or sweet blanc wine, is because they are gay but are taken.

So, there are many many etiquettes as you may see. Also the toasting, for gays, has a hidden meaning and all. Not everyone knew, but If a villain has his glass with rosé wine in the air, sipping from it mindlessly and open for toasting - is because that gay villain is looking for company at that party, and probably for an hour or so after that.

That’s why Flug is right there, near the stair, sipping from his glass of rosé wine and waiting for someone to toast him - so he could at least have _someone_ to release a small percentage of his accumulated pent-up- **stress**.

Black Hat was in the middle of the room, surrounded by minor villains toasting him and wishing him all kinds of things - as expected.

“To Black Hat Organization!” One said.

“To the inventions!” Said another.

“To the brilliant service!” A third one added.

All of them raising their glass of red wine in the air and toasting each other, but, mainly, the ultimate villain at the center.

“Why is it that everyone is toasting about your doings more than mine?” The lizard hybrid girl asked him when he reached a waitress that was serving more rosé.

Demencia wasn’t drinking any wine, strictly because neither Flug nor Black Hat wanted to deal with that consequence. So, she was on soda.

The scientist laughed a bit and shrugged a shoulder, drinking, eyes tired.

“I guess they appreciate my creations more than your _destruction_ , Dem.” The answer came as a joke, but it seemed the right answer anyway.

“Meh, makes sense.” She also shrugged.

Not for long after that, Flug was already a bit drunk- but he didn’t even care. Because if he wasn’t getting laid that night, at least he’d drown his misery in the alcohol.

And he gets really outgoing once he reaches a certain level of drunkenness - which means he doesn’t stutter anymore and doesn’t give a single fuck to almost anything. But, also, makes him less happy and more grumpy. Which, to some people, was also pretty amusing.

When the clock said they were almost reaching the end of the year, Flug decided to approach Black Hat and their guests near the balcony so they all could watch the fireworks outside.

The minor villains kept toasting each other, this time, they were already drunk, so most of them - that had already toasted - were toasting each other _**again**_.

“To a New Year Full of mischief!” one shouted.

“To great new dealers and sells!” shouted another one.

“To conquests and power!” A third one added.

And Black Hat was already bothered because he already had **all** of that and nothing that those villains had wished for him was actually _meaningful_.

So, Flug, with a grumpy face and a disappointed look towards every gay villain on the party, groaned and raised his glass in the air meaninglessly. Just so he would try humorous them both up with the misery that was the end of that year.

“To less dumb villains and more sex.” He groaned, in a monotone voice.

Black Hat laughed out loud beside him. Dragging a few giggles out of the scientist as well.

“At least one good toast!” The eldritch uttered out loud, grinning and laughing with his employee. Toasting their glasses in the air.

Flug’s grumpy state disappeared and his eyes widened, as well as probably half a dozen of the villains in the balcony that was drinking either blanc or rosé as well.

The doctor blinked and stared back at his demoniac boss, with his face going as red as the red drink in Black Hat’s glass. But his boss was looking at the sky, waiting for the firework, drinking the remaining wine at once and waiting for the waitress to come and serve them all the champagne.

Black Hat surely didn’t know the LGBT community etiquette. It was fairly _new_ for such an old demon to know.

But _damn_.

Flug **_wished_** it was intentional…


	9. THE MASSAGE

When the doctor’s phone rang with a SMS, he stopped typing on the computer and glanced at it.

It was pretty late for someone to be texting him - already passed business hour so he got curious.

> _[ **п⊂иⲭ𝖮** : You’ve gotta any plans tonight?] _

His eyes widened when he read the message and from which number it came from.

_Oh lord._

He has been waiting for a text like that for _weeks_ already - he thought the guy he met on one of those science conferences had lost his number!

> _[ **⟆𝘭Ⴘ⟆:** Can be postponed.]_

He replied, quickly. Resting his back on the chair and biting his lip from inside the paper bag.

He had been sitting there and working on the system all day, his back was killing him.

> _[ **п⊂иⲭ** **𝖮** : Good.]_

Came another text, a second later.

> _[ **п⊂** **иⲭ** **𝖮** : _ _I’m in the city, and I didn’t forget that prostate play I’ve promised. ]_

Flug held the cellphone between both his hands and prayed to Jesus for that blessed opportunity, because, seriously, he was in the need.

> _[ **⟆𝘭Ⴘ⟆:** Which hotel?] _

He sent the text and ran to the bathroom to start on his bath.

He took the opportunity to prepare himself, which ended up making him jerk off once because just the prospection of someone fucking him was a thousand times more exciting than any porn he has watched these past few months.

When he was fairly ready and wearing new underwear, he glanced at the cellphone to check how long would it take for him to reach the hotel - he knew the address, and unfortunately, that was a really crappy place, but _fuck_ it. He wouldn’t lose that opportunity.

When he was near the front door, he checked his pockets for keys and wallet. Them, he remembered about the bracelet and how weird it would be for Black Hat to suddenly appear on the hotel room cursing Flug for forgetting it again. So he ran back to his room to put them on before anyone could see him leaving the manor.

The only problem was that the eldritch was at the front door when he ran back to it.

The demon crossed his arms and waited.

“It-It’s a date, I won’t stay for long.” Flug waved his hands in front of him and shook his head, trying to assure the boss that he had the bracelet on, that he had taken his pills, and that everything was perfectly fine for him to go to a date and come back right after. “I swear.”

Black Hat only stared at him and sounded slightly apologetic.

“You can’t leave today.”

Flug’s world fell apart and he started stuttering, in lost.

“W-wh-what? W-why?!”

Black Hat sighed.

“The Villain’s community called.” He said. “There’s a group of Night-Vigilants running lose on Hat’s Island, and It’s not safe for you to leave the manor tonight.”

The doctor couldn’t believe how _miserable_ and **_unlucky_** was his life. He clenched both hands on the side of his bag and ripped them in anxiousness. Then, he groaned.

“Calm down.” The eldritch demanded, staring at his euphory.

“You don’t _understand_!” Flug threw his hands in the air, shouting. “I fucking _need_ this!” He said, almost whimpering. “I need something to _relax_! I am too _stressed_ right now.”

Black Hat groaned and rolled his eyes.

“ _Ugh_.” The demon took a step forward and turned Flug around. “How about a little massage, them?” He asked. “Would you _shut up_ if I gave you a massage?”

Flug’s face blushed with the idea of Black Hat giving him _another_ kind of massage, but he shook his head because thinking about _them_ wouldn’t do him any good - and he does say that by experience on the mater.

But…

If he really can’t leave the manor... he could use a massage.

His back was _indeed_ killing him.

\---

He kind of wished he didn’t, but he’s glad he did at the same time.

“Hold up your breath.” The eldritch’s slow voice and breath hit the back of Flug’s ear and the scientist accomplished the demand as Black Hat traveled both of his thumbs up his column, dragging moans out of the human.

Flug was biting into a pillow to try holding the moans that wanted to escape him, but it wasn’t working that much. It was pretty drenched too, giving by how much the doctor was salivating.

“Now let go”. He whispered again, pressing the thumbs down Flug’s back, adjusting the human’s muscles and applying force to restructure the line of bones there.

Black Hat surely wasn’t a physiotherapist, but he did know how to reshape Flug like a pro.

And the doctor couldn’t do anything other than existing, in a completely numb state, under that demon’s hands.

"Hmmm," The eldrich curiously grinned while summoning another two sets of arms to help him apply force into the activity. "I liked your shampoo." The words sounded somewhere near Flug's bagless hair as if the creature was non-teasingly smelling him.

Flug's cheeks couldn't get redder than it already was for the last few minutes, but the shiverings he started to get was new.

All of Black Hat’s thumb and palms - the new ones and the old ones - started pressing in all the right fucking places (including his neck, sides, and thighs) and the only thing the scientist did was close his eyes and give himself completely to the sensations.

Obviously, when they finished, Flug was hard as fuck and as energetic as he’d ever been.

Which was a _waste_ of energy since the only company he actually had was a dildo on the bathroom cabinet.

_**Again**_.


	10. THE OUTCOME

It was middle-afternoon when Flug **snapped**.

“I can’t _stand_ it anymore.” He groaned under a breath, rubbing his red face with both hands.

Black Hat was seriously _**fucking**_ with him. 

Probably. 

Or not. 

**_UGH!_ **

There  **_can’t_ ** be anyone as dense and ignorant as the eldritch demon. 

Black Hat didn’t change his behaving that much, but he does seem more open and somehow friendlier on certain occasions, which was a big surprise for everyone.

5.0.5 was the first to notice that Black Hat was scaring Flug more than usual, and laughing a bit too honestly at the ridiculous outcome of his mischiefs. The demon lord would change shape and transform himself into a big horrible bat - then he’d hang himself upside-down in the upper corner of the lab and stare at the scientist for almost-a-full-hour, just so Flug would be completely freaked out and not concentrate in his tasks at all. When he finally decided it was enough fun and work should be done neatly, he’d leave laughing - macabrely, just like the mad villain he is.

5.0.5. was a bit worried, but he couldn’t interfere with his parents' relationship. He’s still confused about how demons show appreciation - but he likes to think it’s never for bad purposes. (which he’s wrong)

Either way, Black Hat was a prick as usual.

Some other times, he’d just mess with his stuff for good laughs. Let loose some of Flug’s creations on the town to horrify the people, or snatch the little ones to simply eat them as snacks, just for curiosity of their taste, which was _tiring_ the doctor, honestly - he  _ needed _ those genetically modified guinea pigs.  **And** those acids in the refrigerator that he  _ knows _ the boss is mixing with his own coffee for extra spiciness and raciness.

Normally, Flug would bypass most of these and some other bad-attitudes, as he’s used to already (because that was far from being the first time) but Black Hat would still keep this ridiculous mania of being too obtuse regarding Flug’s sexual orientation. And that was tiring him like  **_no end_ ** .

Even Demencia noticed something was off. Not the scary part, but the weird  _ touches _ ?

Not… intimate touches or anything like that. Black Hat would always try to choke him until he faints, and sometimes he’d manhandle him here and there as the thousands of bruises covering his skin would tell the story.  Usually, he’d pay no attention to it, but... slamming Flug on the wall while holding the collar of his laboratory coat was **_dangerous_**. Throwing him on the ground and sitting on his stomach was also **_not okay_**.

“Does he know you are gay?” Demencia asked him, trying to not sound as curious as she was.

Flug groaned and replied.

“He  **_does_ ** .” There was stress in his voice. “But I’m starting to believe he doesn’t know what that  _ entails _ .”

Demencia laughed at his misery and shrugged.

“ _ Well _ ,” She giggled and waved her eyebrows at him. “maybe he’s enjoying messing with you in a _new_ way.”

At that, the scientist’s eyes widened for a second. He… didn’t think about that possibility.

So, he started to analyze the situation.

He reached his limit when he noticed Black Hat kidnapping Flug’s fresh cup of coffee while he was focussed on something else in the microscopy trying to explain to the boss about a new study he was doing, and then drinking everything from it just so he’d mess with his employee, while Flug watched.

Then, not even sorry, the eldritch creature would wickedly grin and lick his teeth while throwing the mug over a shoulder and listening to it cracks and break somewhere in the nearest wall.

The jerk, then, faked a burp in a fist to the doctor’s unamusement. 

None of that, separately, would make him snap. But it all together **did**. First, because he couldn’t take this ridiculousness anymore, and second because the scientist realizes that Demencia was probably right.

Black Hat was fucking with him.

Because  _ no one _ can’t be **_that_ ** ignorant, right??

So, right  **_now_ ** \- right after the mug hit the wall and the noise ceased on the echo of his laboratory - Flug  _ snaped _ .

“Sir, are you doing it on _purpose_?” Flug’s eyes squinted and he stood from his chair, looking up at his employer.

Black Hat arched an eyebrow.

“What exactly?” He asked. “Because, yeah, I did throw the mug on purpose. Gotta problem with that, doctor?” He grinned, maliciously. Just like a snake about to bite an easy prey.

“No, sir.” Flug rolled his eyes, he was too tired to deal with the usual menace shit. “I mean the **indirect** **kiss**.”

Black Hat broke for a second.

His grin disappeared and he looked slightly _disgusted_.

“ _ Excuse me _ ?”

Gosh, he was indeed an ignorant and obtuse bastard, wasn’t he?

Flug groaned, breathing out a deep sigh, heaved with _stress_.

_ For christ’s sake. _

“Sir, do you know what  **GAY** means? It’s not ‘Joyful’ or something similar like it used to be a long time ago - you  **_do_ ** know that, right?” He asked to clarify an enormous doubt.

Black Hat crossed his arms in front of him, frowning.

“Yeah, doctor.” He sounded offended. “I don’t see your point.”

Flug threw his hands in the air and facepalmed himself with both of them - groaning again.

“You can’t be carefree with your actions around people like  **me** , Sir!!” He took a step forward, pressing his soles down hard in the porcelain. Arms down by his hides. Hands forming firm fists. “It gives us completely different ideas!!”

Black Hat was clearly still confused, which was just making things even worse.

“What  _ exactly _ ?”

“The way you held me so I wouldn’t die in the freezer last spring.” Flug raised a finger. “You bringing me my pills during my first date with Ⲣ𝛓ꞅⲟ𝓰ⲏ, and taking me in on a fucking marvelous date when we broke up because I was too depressed to work.” Then, he raised another two fingers and kept going. “You thinking about my essence smell for three whole weeks - which I still can’t believe it but you were right and now Lemon balm is my favorite soap ever.” For about a second Black Hat stopped frowning and made a smug face but them both ignored as Flug continued. “You put me a lock-up bracelet on the top of Half-Joy Bridge and g-giving me this much attention, a-and touchy wall-slamming closeness--” He kept going with his voice almost giving up because he started to panic remembering a lot more things than just those he could mention “You-y--you fucking  **_TOASTED_ ** my glass of sparkly rosé wine!! You-- you can’t do these things, Sir!!!” His hands stopped raising fingers to count as he began stuttering and he started to wave them around as he got a lot embarrassed and unnerved. “I-I’ll start thinking you actually want to sleep with me!!”

Black Hat stared at his sides, a lot lost.

“ _ Sleep _ as in…?” He began, slowly, not sure. “Because  _ napping _ was--”

“ **_SEX_ ** , BLACK HAT.” The doctor shouted, and probably one or two robots had heard them from outside. “I’M TALKING ABOUT  **_HAVING SEX_ ** .” The eldritch froze, only listening the final outcome. Flug’s pissed voice, direct to him, was a rare thing to listen. “YOU ARE GIVING A THOUSANDS OF SIGNALS THAT IS TELLING ME YOU WANT TO FUCKING HAVE **SEX WITH ME**.”

Black Hat blinked and coughed in a fist, slightly embarrassed.

He wasn’t doing that to mess with the doctor. He certainly didn’t realize any of those doings.

“Oh.” He started. “... Did I do that?”

Flug finally sighed, as his rage was leaving his system together with the air from his lungs. His tired facade came back and he pinched the middle of his eyebrows.

“Yes, sir, you did.”

And more, but Flug didn’t want to start rambling again.

“... I guess I didn’t even realize.”

“Is it okay for me to kindly ask you to  **stop** ?” Flug asked, trying to sound nice because he was really about to snap again if nothing results from this talk. “I’ll even give you a brief explanation of the ‘rules’ if you want.”

“Are there ‘rules’?” He asked surprised.

Flug shrugged.

“They are mainly _**common knowledge**_ ,” He replied. “but I’ll give it a try and explain to you since you have problems with this kind of thing.”

Black Hat looked behind him and saw the broken mug on the floor, coffee dropping drown the Lab’s wall, and frowned.

“Right…” Then, his face changed into a pained one and he groaned unhappily. “ _Argh_ _Bloodycrap--_ ” He sounded in pain and _discomfort_. “Are there penalties?”

Flug frowned, it was his turn to be confused.

“What?”

Black Hat sounded grumpy and uncomfortable like he was already preparing for the _worst_.

“I have no clue about these new rules of your group, but the main rules of villainy have many penalties because it’s  _ old _ .” He explained, pinching the middle of his eyebrows. “Do I have to redeem my doings?” The eldritch asked, uncertain. “Do I have to sleep with you because of what was done?”

Flug blushed, shaking his head, embarrassed.

“What--N-no, you--”

…

**_Wait a second._ **

Flug’s eyes - those two black dots moving on that really thick goggles - traveled up and down at the fancy figure in front of him. All suited up in black-and-mad vibe.

_Hmmmm_ …

“Well… It isn’t really a  _ penalty _ .” Flug started, with half-lid eyes and a hidden smile. “But there’s usually a  **_fee_ ** to pay if both parties meet a consensus.” He sat down on his lab chair again, crossing his legs and resting his back. “Just a few of those rules can be actually put into consideration, so it wouldn’t be that high of a price.”

Black Hat crossed his arms in front of his chest and he frowned, looking down at the scientist.

“Are we talking about money?”

Flug smiles.

“We can talk about **_vacations_** too, if you want.”

Black Hat looked a lot displeased with the outcome of that conversation.

“... You are the bottom.”


End file.
